


Les nuits sans nom - Original

by HaruCarnage



Series: Challenge du collectif NoName [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Un mot et sept minutes pour l'écrire. Telles sont les règles de l'atelier drabbles du collectif Noname.





	1. Prof

Ruth laissa échapper un rire, jamais de toute sa vie en temps qu’enseignante elle n’avait jamais vu ça. Pourtant, la vampire avait déjà quelques siècles à son compteur. Mais une de ces élèves la draguait ouvertement. Si jeune, si fragile, il serait facile de planter ses crocs dans cette peau à la couleur du caramel. Sucrerie qu’elle n’avait jamais goûtée directement. Sucrerie qui la tentait à chaque fois que Katharina passait près d’elle avec son sourire charmeur. Si quelqu’un avait volé son âme, c’était cette jeune femme à qui elle enseignait l’histoire. Elle soufflait, elle craqua, elle courut la rattraper. Au diable les conséquences...


	2. Fantasme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Je me sers d'anciens personnages de Rp pour m'amuser

Se mordant les lèvres, il ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire. Mais il en avait terriblement envie. d’aussi loin qu’il s’en souvienne. Ça toujours été ça. Il s’approchait de son amant, ses cheveux sombres encore plaqué par l’eau. Il pouvait sentir encore l’odeur du shampoing sur la tignasse épaisse de son amant. Puis il posait un baiser dans cette dernière. Il vit sa moitié se tourner.

« Atsuo qu’est-ce qui se passe ?   
-Logan, j’aimerai, tu sais tester, nous deux dans la forêt. Toi te plongeant en moi alors que tu me coinces contre un arbre. J’aimerai tellement que tu me prennes fort. Que tu m’aimes sauvagement. Laisse ta douceur au placard. Je veux te sentir partout mon aimé... »

Une lueur s’allumait dans le regard de l’autre homme. Un fin rire sorti de ses lèvres alors qu’il sortait de leur maison pour rejoindre la forêt. Là bas, près d’une petite rivière, ils laissèrent tombé un à un leurs vêtements, puis leurs corps purent se retrouver. Mais Logan ne l’entendait pas de cette manière, il le plaqua et l’empêchait de bouger. La fête pouvait commencer….


	3. Fierté

Tu as ce sourire, ce sourire de vainqueur, mais tu as perdu. Tu es mien. Tu as tout fait pour éviter, mais te voilà. Tu ne sais pas comment tu as fait. Tu es tombé amoureux stupidement. Oh, comme tu aimes ce que tu vois. Cet homme venant te chevaucher sauvagement, ses yeux bruns te regardant. Tu gémis sous ses actions. Tu amplifies la sensation en t’agitant à ton tour. Le sexe est toujours mieux quand tu y mets du tien. Tu entends ses cris de plaisirs. Tu as touché cet endroit si précieux. Celui qui fauche. Tu refrappes encore et encore, jusqu’à la jouissance…


	4. Original

Voilà qui est original, une grue comme animal fétiche. Jamais de carrière, Riki n’avait pas vu ça. Il avait plus l’habitude des chats, des dragons, des chiens et des licornes que cet oiseau particulier. Pour faire le dessin de son futur tatouage, il avait fait de son mieux pour respecter l’animal. Et au vu de la tête de ce dernier, c’était réussi. Il pourrait dormir tranquille ce soir à côté de son compagnon, il préférait que son travail soit bien fait. Il préparait les encres et sourit au jeune homme qui enleva son t-shirt. Tatouer n’était jamais un acte anodin.


	5. Iberman

La peur lui montait à l’estomac. Il avait envie de vomir toutes les tripes de son corps. Mais il devait le faire. Il était un pilote de haut vol. Cette figure, c’était une étape pour faire de lui un voltigeur reconnu. Il devait cet iberman. Pérennant son courage à deux mains, il inclina le manche et sentit l’avion virer presque dangereusement. Il faisait sa figure, il avait du mal à croire. Il ne savait pas comment il était parvenu à faire ça. Mais il ne s’était pas planté, en fait cette figure était presque simple. Il la refaisait, parce qu’au final, elle était drôle.


	6. Masturbation féminine

Son cœur battait si fort, elle ne savait pas si sa partenaire pouvait entendre le vacarme qui se produisait à l’intérieur d’elle. Pourtant, elle ne regrettait aucune d’être là. De sentir ses doigts emmêler aux siens. La chaleur de cette peau contre la sienne. Ses yeux bruns qui lui disaient un milliard de choses. Plus rien n’existait, sauf la présence de cette autre personne. Elle serra les doigts fins de sa partenaire et s’approcha doucement des lèvres de son aimée. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle si chaud, puis ses lèvres si douces au goût acidulé de son baume à lèvre. Elle l’embrassa avec tendresse. Le premier d’une longue série.


	7. Doigté

Allongée, elle glissa timidement sa main vers cet endroit si particulier. Elle sentit ses joues se chauffer avec force. Pourtant, la descente continuait. Elle arriva à son intimité. D’abord honteuse, elle ne bougea pas. La jeune femme se laissait quelque temps pour ressentir cette chaleur. Celle de sa main. Celle dont elle imaginait être celle de sa partenaire. Comme elle aimerait qu’elle soit là. Elle se mordit les lèvres avant de titiller avec douceur une petite bosse. Le clitoris. Elle retenait avec peine ses gémissements, sa folie l’emporta quand un éclair doré traversa son esprit. Doré comme ses yeux. Elle plongeait alors ardemment ses doigts, jusqu’à la jouissance.


	8. Rendez-vous

Une fleur à la main, la jeune fille s’avançait avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Séduire son aimée était un défi quotidien. Oh son cœur serait sien. Elle le savait, il était en partie conquéri par sa gentillesse. Elle avait vu tellement les joues de cette fille devenir si rouge. Bon sang, comme elle l’aimait. Elle tendit la douce corolle vers celle qui habitait son cœur. 

« Pour la plus belle des fleur, voici mon modeste présent.  
-Merci Cathie. »

Elle vit la demoiselle accrocher la fleur au-dessus de son oreille, mettant en valeur ses cheveux blonds. Jill était aux anges. Son premier rendez-vous dans la vraie vie se passait bien.


	9. Rage

Grognant, la douleur traversant son poitrail, Saerti hurla de rage. Faisant la même décoller les quelques oiseaux qui étaient présents. C’était ainsi que ça se finirait pour elle ? Non, elle lutta contre cette sensation pour faire face à son adversaire ridiculement petit. Elle souffla de toutes ses forces. En voyant les gerbes de flammes lécher le sol, elle ne put qu'être satisfaite. Son ennemi avait fini en tas de cendres. Elle cessa son attaque pour vérifier. Le petit truc était parti, le lâche, le fourbe… Elle voulut s’envoler, mais elle resta au sol, l’objet planté dans son corps l’affaiblissait doucement. Elle s’était battue jusqu’à la fin...


End file.
